


Psycho Dad Gets Swatted

by Psyga315



Category: McJuggerNuggets (Youtube RPF), Psycho Dad
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room, SWAT, Swatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffery Sr. finally did it. He killed his son after he quit working at the farm. However, he was about to fall victim to a troll tactic of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Dad Gets Swatted

Jeffery Sr. walked into the now demolished room. There he saw two bloody corpses hidden in the rubble. He kicked part of the rubble away and he saw his failure of a son, Jesse, staring blankly to the sky. He spat at Jesse’s face.

“Good for nothing shithead.” He said. He kicked the corpse for good measure. However, he didn’t hear the sound of a van pulling in.

“DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!” For once, the infamous practice of swatting was used for justice as SWAT members forced Jeffery onto the ground, guns pointed to the back of his head.


End file.
